The Results of Truth or Dare
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: EDITED so that Law and Nami's connection is better explained. :) The Straw Hats and company decide to play Truth or Dare. Nami is a tease, but Zoro is evil as well. LawNa, ZoSan, and implied Frobin.
_**Hello everyone! This is my first One Piece fic, so please be gentle with the reviews. Anyway, this will be LawNa and ZoSan since after reading numerous fics, those two pairings particularly made me craving for more.**_

 _ **Before starting this fic, I would just like to give a message to the readers of my other stories (especially Gentlemen's Club). If you are not a reader of my previous works, just read on after the bold italic text to start the story. :D**_

 _ **Now to my readers before, sorry if I still haven't updated them. I'm currently so obsessed with One Piece that I really had to write this. And maybe a couple more OP fics? Not really sure. But don't worry, I'll definitely get back to writing the other fics, as long as I have inspiration and drafts for them. So that means GC is definitely sure to be finished in the long run, though not so much for the other fics. :P Sorry about that, but I really can't find the inspiration to continue the OTH and Zoey 101 crossover. 'What If?' is a little tricky though. I'll update it probably if I ever get to rewatch Ranma 1/2. But that isn't any time soon. As for the Detective Conan fics, even though SPOILERS: Heiji practically confessed to Kazuha. Nothing's for certain, since who knows, Gosho might make more unexpected twists with the pairings. Maybe I'll finish them when DC ends? I'm sorry but I can promise nothing but updating GC.**_

 _ **Whew. Okay, now that I've cleared that out, let's get this started shall we!**_

* * *

 _ **The Results of Truth or Dare**_

"Hey minna, let's play Truth or Dare!" Sanji said as his eyes started to form hearts. He had wanted to play this game for quite some time already and only found to suggest it only at that moment since they all had been preoccupied with the recent happenings in Punk Hazard and the plans to overthrow Doflamingo by using Kaido.

Their captain stretched his head out beside the cook and excitingly responded, "Is that a game, Sanji? Sureeee!"

Everybody walked towards the direction of Sanji to join the game. Since there was going to be a serious battle ahead of them, they all felt the need to get their minds off it even just for awhile. Although, two people didn't seem interested and didn't even budge from their positions. Law and Zoro were just silently sitting on deck, not even acknowledging the Straw Hat Captain's command.

However, Luffy pulled them anyway to the circle formed by the crew.

"You two can't get away! We're all playing! This sounds so exciting. Let's begin!" Luffy said with enthusiasm. Although, he then looked around everyone and gave a clueless face. "So… how do we play this game?"

Talk about being excited for something he didn't understand. But everybody knew it was normal for Luffy to act that way.

The ship's archaeologist began to explain, "You ask someone truth or dare and when they choose truth, they have to answer a question truthfully, or when they answer dare, they have to do whatever is ask for them."

Luffy's eyebrows burrowed a bit then he finally smiled widely. "Ah I see," he said then pointed eagerly at Law and Zoro who were beside each other. "Well, since the two of you didn't want to do it in the first place, it'll be fun seeing them start this game! Zoro, truth or dare?"

The swordsman started to break a sweat. He really didn't want to join such an idiotic game. Although, he also knew once the captain has decided on something, he had no choice but to concur. He tried putting his hand on his chin and reflected on what to choose. "Dare," he said with a straight face. He was after all known to be as a tough guy, so he knew he could take anything they asked of him.

Nami grinned. "Zoro, I dare you to… kiss Sanji."

All who were present could just widen their eyes. Though, the two with the widest were Zoro and Sanji. Their mouths dropped down to the floor as well. "WHAT?!" Zoro certainly didn't see that dare coming. Everyone knew how he disliked the cook. What was Nami even thinking of asking him to do such a hateful act?

"Nami-swaaaaan? Why!?" Sanji said as he started to cry fake tears. He was beginning to feel sorry for suggesting the game. All he wanted from this game was to kiss the girls. Girls! Nami and Robin. Most definitely not any man, and most especially not Zoro of all people.

"Oh come on, it's just a dare. I'm sure you're both manly enough to accept it," she said as she teasingly touched Sanji's beard. Sanji could just form hearts after feeling the gentle touch of the navigator.

"If you say so Nami-swan! But next time, let me kiss you as well!" he accepted.

"Hai, hai," Nami said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

No one saw this but Robin. She chuckled. "Oh my."

Everyone else in the crew just cheered on Zoro. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all chanted in unison with the exception of Zoro, Sanji and the apathetic Surgeon of Death. Aside from Law, they all knew how evil Nami could be and found it very amusing.

"Fine, let's just get this over with…" Zoro said as he tugged Sanji by his right arm and slowly approached to kiss him. "You better not do anything weird Ero-cook."

Seeing that they were a mere centimeter away, Sanji spitted out his cigarette on the green haired swordsman. "Don't count on it shitty marimo."

"Tsch," Zoro muttered and forcefully crushed his lips onto Sanji's. He put both of his hands behind the blonde cook's head and stroked his hair from top to bottom, ultimately reaching to the back of his neck.

Sanji was surprised of the impact and the action, but he just let Zoro take control. He just closed his eyes and didn't resist. Although, he didn't respond to anything as well, kiss nor stroking of the hair. He could only wait for the swordsman's release.

Zoro let go of the kiss a good five seconds or so. "There, you all happy?!" he said as he licked his own lips. He then rubbed off with his right hand the smell of Sanji and his tobacco.

Sanji was left speechless. His mouth was a bit unfastened after the kissing. After a split second, he then understood that the unexpected union of their mouths was over. He could just cough and look away as he took another cigarette from his pocket.

The two's audience were at first wordless on what occurred right in front of them. No one really expected for that to happen. A fast peck on the lips was the only thing they thought would come about.

Although, the culprit of the dare broke the silence with a cheerful whistle and a 'wohoo!' She seemed to have enjoyed that boy on boy action.

The other boys could just give a slow clap and rubbed their eyes over and over. They weren't even sure that they were awake and witnessed the kiss or just imagined it.

Zoro, finally done being humiliated by Nami then decided to give the navigator a taste of her own medicine. "Now that that's over, Trafalgar, Truth or Dare?"

The man who everybody thought wasn't paying attention grinned. He was actually silently enjoying the silliness that occurred. "Dare," he spoke in a deep voice. It was as if he was casting one of his abilities. Or maybe it was just him showing off that he wasn't afraid of anything?

" _Checkmate,"_ Zoro thought to himself, overconfident that everything was going to his plan. He was known to be a skeptic to every person they let aboard the ship. And Trafalgar Law was no exception. Because of this, Zoro observed that the Shichibukai might actually be attracted to someone in the crew. He caught him staring at _her_ a couple of times.

"Trafalguy, I dare you to make out with Nami."

Nami was immediately the first to respond. "Zz-Zoro! What are you talking about?" she complained as he went in front of the swordsman, blushing from the embarrassing dare.

Zoro gave a cocky smirk at their navigator. "Payback."

Nami's knees started to weaken. "Ll-Let's play a new game! Luffy! Why don't we just do impressions and jokes, huh?" she said to her captain who had a big smile on her face.

"Oh come on, Nami! We're just starting! This game is so fun! Trao! You heard Zoro, go and kiss Nami!" he ordered.

"Tsk," was heard from the Surgeon of Death. He didn't really like being ordered around by anyone, but he knew he had no choice. He gradually walked towards the direction of Nami.

The girl in the spotlight could just walk backward until she was caught by the wooden wall of the Sunny. She was cornered and had nowhere else to go. As Law saw this, he put his hands on her sides to take her into his captivity. "Ll-Look Trafalguy-kun, you don't really have to do this. This is stupid. It's just a stupid ga-"

He cut her off as he forcefully smashed his lips into hers and made out with her.

Like Sanji, Nami could just close his eyes. She wanted the kiss to be over as soon as possible, but somehow felt that time was slowing down. Law was really making out with her. She thought he would be really gentle since he was the silent type, however she was dead wrong.

Law kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He pressed and pressed forward, moving his head, only to find an opening to slip his tongue into hers. When she finally couldn't take the pressure, Nami opened her mouth to breathe a bit, however Law caught this as an opportunity to slither in her moist lips. His tongue licked her lips swiftly then made his way into her mouth.

When Nami finally felt Law's taste overpowering her mouth, she then began to kiss back and pushed him away from the wall.

He stepped back and released their kiss. "Seems like you enjoy how I kiss, Nami-ya," he said panting each word.

Nami could just blush in crimson. She made her way to the girls' dormitory and locked herself inside. She couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

After Nami left the game, Law and Zoro decided to resign from the game. Robin, understanding what just happened to her only girl friend on board wanted to stop playing as well so she could cheer up Nami. However, Luffy still didn't want the Truth and Dare game to end. Robin was dared to distort her face with chopsticks before leaving the game, Momonosuke and Kinemon were dared to join Franky's docking formation, Chopper was dared to be swallowed by Usopp, while Luffy was disappointed that he chose Truth only to be different from everyone else and answered Sanji's question about the occurrences that had taken place in Impel Down and Marineford.

* * *

Robin entered their room and saw Nami lying on her bed hidden underneath her blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she calmly asked as she closed the door.

Nami recognized it was Robin. She knew she could trust her, but she felt that she didn't want to talk to anyone. "No. I just want everybody to forget what happened. It was so embarrassing. I know it's partially my fault for setting up Zoro and Sanji but I'm sure no one will let this one down."

Robin sat down on the navigator's bed and put her hand on her head to comfort her. "Don't worry, so many things happen to us, we'll all forget it in a few days time."

* * *

A day passed and Nami and Law didn't talk to each other for the whole time. All that transpired between them were ignoring each other, giving awkward glances and avoiding each other. As Robin said, no one ever brought up what happened on that day. Everybody returned to normal, minding their own business and just acting as they normally would.

Although up to the next night, Nami found herself still unable to sleep since that dare came to preoccupy her dreams. That kiss vividly flashed in her mind that she didn't know what to do.

She decided to go to the kitchen to drink some milk to help her sleep. But as she walked over the deck, he saw that someone else was still awake.

It was Trafalgar Law.

Nami knew it was wise to just ignore him and head off the kitchen. However, a part of her was considering that perhaps the reason why she couldn't sleep was because there was no closure with her and Law. Nothing more had actually happened between them. And since they both kept distance from each other for more than 24 hours, she realized that she eventually had to talk to him sometime.

She carefully approached him, not even making a sound. Still he was able to sense her closing in to him, perhaps because of his ability or his guarded nature. "Nami-ya?" he asked with a wondering look on his face.

Nami panicked a bit and tried to think of what to say. She swallowed and started to act casual. "I'm just wondering…" she said, approaching to stand beside Law who was looking out the distance, positioned near Luffy's favorite spot. "Out of all the Supernovas, you had to go pick our captain to have an alliance with. Inasmuch as we're all indebted to you saving him from Marineford, I can't help but wonder that you have more ulterior motives than just overthrowing a Shichibukai. You should know by now that Luffy isn't someone you can't order around, 'cause he'll never listen. He never does to anyone. Not even me, that's why it's so goddamn annoying."

Law rubbed his beard a bit and smirked as he gave out a soft chuckle. "You're really talkative you know that?"

Nami's face flustered. His response was very calm which suited his nature, yet it never crossed her mind that she would see him laugh like that, even just a bit. He just always seemed so serious.

After realizing that she was blushing, she pouted at him. "Well sorry if I wanted to talk to you. My mistake. You're definitely someone who doesn't like human contact."

Law smirked, this time not laughing anymore. "Are you really _that_ bored that you have to talk to me? Or is it because I'm just _really_ interesting to you? You of all people should know what kind of human contact I like."

Nami was starting to get even more annoyed with the conceited words of the Surgeon of Death. She was only trying to ease things between them. What's so wrong with talking to a nakama? Then again, she couldn't understand why she felt so embarrassed with Law in the first place. What happened between them was a dare. It wasn't like he planned to kiss her in the first place.

She recalled the kiss in her head. _"What the? Stop it Nami! Focus! Ask him anything else to stop his ego!"_

She crossed her arms. "I know you're a Shichibukai and all, but you don't have to be so cocky with how you deal with people. I was actually going to talk to you about the plans for our alliance and what we'll do when we get in Dressrosa. I somehow feel you have an excessive fixation on Doflamingo so I'm a bit worried. You know-"

She was cut-off by Law who began to close in the gap between them and put his index finger on her lips. "Yes, I do have a fixation on Doflamingo. I once belonged to the Donquixote Family. That's why I know how ruthless they could be and why they need to be stopped. But now's not the time for that."Law started to position his face closer to hers. "And like I said, you talk too much."

Nami quickly turned around. Her face was warming up. He hasn't even done anything anyway. He just touched her lips. It wasn't like they were going to kiss again. Heck, she's kissed numerous of men in the past just to get what she wants, so kissing Law should just feel like nothing. However, that was clearly not the case and it perplexed her. She decided to just go back to her room. "Fine, I'll just shut up and go away-"

Too bad for Nami, she was already too late. Even before she took another step, he heard her say 'Room' with his signature baritone voice.

* * *

The two of them were transported in a room in the Sunny that she had never seen. She looked around and was sure she didn't know of the place. "Wh-where are we!? Why did you bring me here? Bring us back on the ship!"

"We are on the ship. Someone was just about to come out on deck and disturb our conversation, so I had to move us elsewhere," he said as he moved closer to her.

"Don't mess with me Trafalguy Law, I've asked Franky to tour me around the Sunny a number of times, and I've never been in this room," she said as she nervously walked backwards from him.

Unfortunately for Nami, the room they were in was a bit undersized that she felt the wall behind her after a few steps. Law continued to approach her and began to explain. "Robot-ya actually has a secret room in the Sunny. I don't know what his purpose is for this room, but it was definitely easy to find with my ability."

"…what are you planning to do?" she asked, her voice getting smaller and weaker as his face closed in to hers.

His hands took her into imprisonment like he did the day before. However this time, he pinned her forcibly on the wall. He then compellingly smashed his lips into hers and made out with her.

It all happened so fast to Nami. At first they were just talking upstairs, and now they were right there together in a small dark room, making out. It was clear at first that he forced the situation on her, but at that moment she didn't care.

Maybe it was because she was initially attracted to him to begin with? He was nothing like anyone in the Straw Hat Crew. He was more reserved and serious, yet so passionate and forward. Apparently it was Nami's type.

Or maybe it was because even though Law knew nothing of Nami's past with the Arlong Pirates, Nami knowing that Law was once part of the Donquixote Family made her feel like there was an unspoken bond between them. Their experience of belonging in a pirate crew in such a very young age made her understand how much Law just wanted someone to accept him, somewhere he could just truly belong.

Because of this, unlike their first make-out session before, she instantly welcomed his kiss as she braced his neck with her arms and kissed back. She then put her hands to his head, swiftly taking off his signature hat and tugged his hair as she slipped out her tongue to enter his.

Law was enamored to this and took her hips as she wrapped her legs onto his back. He swiftly tried to untie the bikini top she had as he started to stray away from her lips and started nibbling on her ears. He traversed carefully the sides of her head, going to her neck and kissed it, only to bite it, when he had finally released her bosoms from the clothing.

He pressed with his thumbs her beautifully round breasts and carefully made his lips reach them, only to lick the sensitive area.

"Ngh…Law! You're such a tease."

"Seems like you want more, huh?" he said then carefully carried Nami and placed her on the ground, pressing her legs down on the wooden floor as he started to remove his shirt and pants. Nami started to remove the cover of her lower region as well.

Seeing that Law was now only wearing his underwear, Nami sat up a bit and decided to be the one to remove the only garment the surgeon had left on. She slowly released his boxers to reveal his member and she did this only by using her mouth.

"Wow Nami, you're talented at this, I-" Law started but could only groan as Nami's mouth reached his private part and licked it. She carefully placed it into her mouth as her hands vehemently placed themselves on his buttocks. They were like soft firm buns of bread which only thrilled Nami more to eat him up.

After thoroughly sucking Law's lower region for some time, Nami decided to take dominance, and put the Surgeon of Death under her utter control. She deliberately put him on the bottom, as she made her way to his beautiful face, kissing his stomach, nipples and finally making her way to his face filled with facial hair. How she took pleasure in the feel of his little hairs on her face.

Law continued kissing her, as she embraced her full body and raked her back full of force. Nami continued to moan as the scratches were starting to leave marks. However, she didn't care, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

In opposition, Law understood that Nami was the one driving the wheel as she was about to thrust herself to him. He immediately leaned to the side to reverse the position and put her underneath him to overtake dominance. "You may be the navigator, but I'm the one going to do the navigating now," he said as he ultimately plunged his penis into her.

"Aaaah Law! You're so big."

Law continued to thrust fervently over and over, going faster by each passing second. "And you're so wet and tight Nami," he commented as he panted again and again, kissing her soft delicate skin and letting their juicy sweat and liquids come together.

* * *

Morning soon came and everyone searched for Nami and Law for breakfast. Voices were heard all over the Thousand Sunny, since the two weren't responding to their crew's calls.

Law finally found himself back into his senses as he woke up. He then felt from casting 'Room' that everyone was looking for them. "Hey Nami, wake up," he said as she kissed her forehead and stroke the bangs that were covering her face.

Nami opened her eyes and saw such beautiful tattoos beside her. She kissed the center tattoo then embraced the man it belonged to. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, and everyone's looking for us. Come on and get dressed. I'll bring you upstairs first so that they wouldn't suspect us."

* * *

After getting dressed, Nami found herself in her bedroom and opened it to go outside.

"Oh there you are Nami!" Usopp said. "Hey guys she's just here!"

"NAMI-SWAAAAN! I was worried sick!" Sanji said as she approached her with his eyes shaped in hearts.

Robin gave a mischievous smirk to her friend. She undoubtedly woke up in the girls' dormitory and saw Nami wasn't sleeping in her bed. Nico Robin knew that there was only one explanation how her roommate could have magically reappeared in their bedroom.

"Now we just need to find Trao-" Luffy commented but was cut-off as Law revealed himself from the opposite direction.

"I'm right here. I was just searching around the Sunny. This is a great ship you got here. Great job in building it Robot-ya," he commented to change the topic.

Franky smiled at the complement. "Oh, you wanted a tour of the Sunny? You should have asked!" he started to say as he felt flattered of the Heart Captain's remark. However, he too realized that since Law couldn't be found immediately in any place that they had searched, he could have been in the secret room he had made. His eyes broadened and he contemplated on asking him about his specific previous whereabouts. However, he was stopped by Robin who tugged his arm and shook her head as if telling him not to bring it up. He understood that she too had a presumption, but knew it was right to trust Robin's instincts.

* * *

Law and Nami continued their covert meetings after that heated session. They normally met up in their newly found secret place on the Thousand Sunny since no one knew of it except Franky. They usually made sure to go there whenever the cyborg was busy with something or sleeping. However one instance, Law insisted that they do _it_ somewhere else.

"Nami-ya I think we better find another place today," he said, while putting his hand on her exposed back as mostly everyone else was inside fast asleep.

"What's wrong with our secret place?"

He coughed. "It's currently being used."

Nami understood that Law could see and sense everything that was happening in the Thousand Sunny with his ability, however she knew if there was someone in their secret spot, then it could only be one person. "Franky?"

Law blushed from what he was about to say. He tried to be as proper as he could. "I'm afraid to say he's not alone."

"Who could he possibly be with? It's a small dark secret room without anything in it. He has no purpose of using it with someone else unless he-" Nami gasped. She knew what Franky being in the secret room entails. "Who is he with!?"

Law gulped. "Do you really wanna know? This could answer why Franky built the secret room in the first place."

Nami had a wise guess. "It's Robin isn't it?" she awkwardly stated, knowing she was right but somehow wishing she was wrong. Law looked away and whistled. In a way, it could be seen that Luffy was rubbing off on him.

"You're a cute yet a terrible liar. Oh so that's why Robin was acting so strange last night…"

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Hey Nami, I'm just a little curious. We've been traveling for so long; we never got to talk about what you think of the boys."_

" _Huh? What do you mean Robin?"_

" _I mean, is any of them your type?"_

 _Nami sweatdropped. Law's face instantly appeared in her head. However, she knew Robin promised never to bring up that occurrence ever again. "…I never really thought of that, Robin. We're always so busy with our dreams and other things that I never contemplated on having a type," she lied._

" _Oh really? Well, you seem to be missing from our room for quite a number of times, I wonder where you're off to? Perhaps meeting with your type?"_

" _Don't be silly, Robin."_

" _Oh don't worry. I won't tell. I'll guess. Hmmm…. You're pretty close to everyone in the ship… well maybe except for Trafalgar-kun," Robin said with a teasing look._

" _Whew, at least she has no suspicions," Nami thought to herself._

" _Hmm… what is your type, Nami? Is it the playful type like Luffy or Usopp? You have known them since East Blue."_

 _Nami waved her hands in front of her. "Those two? Of course not! They're like my little brothers!"_

" _Or is Sanji? You do know he really likes you."_

 _Nami made a straight sarcastic face. "And you must know I don't like him at all, Robin."_

" _I know! It must be Zoro, right? You've known him for so long as well and he always saves you. And any woman can definitely say that he is sexy."_

 _Nami was shocked from her friend's remarked. She never thought Robin was the type of person to even use the word 'sexy'._ " _Robin! I never knew you liked Zoro! If it bothers you that much, you can have him. I don't need a dense guy who can't even tell right from left."_

 _The archaeologist gave a sweet yet scary smile. "Oh don't worry, Nami. It all eventually works out when you're away. I'm_ _ **busy**_ _with someone else as you are."_

" _Yeah…right. Anyway Robin, don't wait for me to go to bed…" Nami said and closed the door to leave the room. That conversation was getting really weird already that she didn't want to continue it anymore._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Nami finally put the pieces of her friend together and realized why Robin suddenly asked about her type. "Oh no Robin knows! And she was just teasing me!" Nami said as she clung to Law's arm. He could just give a small smile. "Although if she knows, I'm pretty sure she won't tell anyone," she reasoned out.

"Anyone aside from Franky…" Law pointed out with a cough.

Nami sweatdropped. Inasmuch as she was really happy for her friend, she totally didn't expect her to hit it off with the perverted robot. She was almost sure that Robin had the hots for Zoro after their conversation. But hey, who's to judge love?

"Anyway, in the off chance that Robin and Franky doesn't know about us, we can't just do it in your room, right?"

Nami blushed. Their room was actually not as soundproof as everyone thought. They could actually faintly hear the snores of the boys right at the other side during the evening. "Yeah, that's a pretty awkward place. We'd be giving ourselves away to everyone if we did it there. I can't even imagine Franky and Robin doing _it_ in our room." Nami paused for a while. She then realized that the boys were all sound sleepers. "Then again if they did... I wouldn't want to imagine that at all."

"Let's just head off to the Crow's Nest instead. Zoro-ya left already. We can do it there," Law said as he took Nami's hand and teleported them to said place.

* * *

As the two proceeded with their love session in the Crow's Nest, Law forgot to make a barrier around them so that he can sense what else was happening outside the room. Then again, he couldn't do so. The thing with Law's ability is that it takes up a lot of his energy, so when being busy with something as vigorous as sex, he couldn't bring up his barrier and sense what was coming.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Zoro actually just took a piss and was about to return to train to the area. Upon opening the door, the green haired swordsman did not expect to see what was right in front of him. The feeling was like seeing his sister being ride up on by his friend.

"A…ah!" He said as he blushed in crimson. Nami and Law too were surprised in seeing him, but luckily for Law's quick thinking, he used his ability to close the door so that Zoro's scream would be inaudible outside. "Put on some clothes! I don't want to see that!" the swordsman yelled out.

The two did as said and started to cover themselves up.

"Ne Zoro, gomen! We didn't think you would come back up here," Nami said as she covered her bosoms to the Santoryu user who looked away with a scarlet face.

"Yeah Zoro-ya, sorry about that, but can you please not tell anyone what you just saw?" Law asked nonchalantly as he put on his own clothes as well.

Zoro's blushed diminished and he then looked at the two who were fairly decent. "I saw nothing. And I would prefer to see nothing ever again," he said with a straight face then left the room.

* * *

Seeing that three people already knew about their relationship, Nami and Law knew they had to be even more careful. Although, their ranging hormones really wasn't helping the situation.

The issue with Dressrosa was finally resolved, and Trafalgar Law was finally reunited with his crew. This meant, Nami and Law were to be apart for a while, since Nami decided to join Luffy in bringing Sanji back to them.

One night, Law decided to call Nami on his Den Den Mushi which was particularly placed in the girls dormitory.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't Nami who answered but he assumed it was her anyway. "Nami-ya, how are you, I missed you and I can't wait to grind you against my big-"

 _Gacha._

The line was cut-off as the other party put the phone down. Law figured it must have been like those other times they were talking dirty and someone just managed to unexpectedly enter the room so Nami had no choice but to hang-up. Although in reality, it was Usopp who only went into Nami and Robin's room to borrow the Climatact for some revisions.

"WAH. Th-that was Trafalgar Law… He aa-and…Nn-Nami!? Aaaah! I must tell the others!" he said in shock as he hurried to his friends.

"LUFFYYYYYY! CHOPPEEEER!" he ran to his two friends who were playing on the deck. Everyone else seemed to be busy in other places in the Sunny.

"Nami and Law!" was all Usopp can say.

"Nami and Law?" Chopper asked, not understanding what Usopp meant.

"Nami and Law!" Usopp repeated. His actively creative mind was preventing him to say anything else.

"Nami and Trao?" Luffy wondered.

"Nami and Laaaaaw!" Usopp said and whispered to the two what he was imagining.

The two's faces turned to stone for a while.

"Nn-Nami and LAAAAAWWWW!?"

From a distance, Brook seemed to have understood what Usopp meant. "Oh, it seems Ms. Navigator only shows her panties to one person. Too bad I won't be able to see it with my own eyes or else the Surgeon of Death would take my heart away. Although I don't have eyes or a heart! Yohohoho! Skull joke!" he said to the others.

* * *

As the issue with Big Mom and Sanji's engagement was eventually fixed, he was actually the only one in the group who wasn't aware of his beloved Nami-swan's relationship with the Heart Pirates Captain.

The Heart Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates at long last were reunited since they had finished their own missions. It took them three months ever since they'd last seen each other in Zou.

Although, it was even longer for the cook who hadn't seen his lover ever since Dressrosa since he left the crew without a real explanation. To make it up to his mystery lover, Sanji decided to climb up the Crow's Nest for an unexpected visit of a midnight dessert and for some sexy time.

However, Sanji's planned surprise resulted to an even bigger surprise. Before opening the door, he glanced by the window and saw two people together, doing the dirty on the floor. His eyes widened from the sight.

"Nami-swan and shitty surgeon. Nami-swan and shitty surgeon," he kept repeating these words quickly and straightforwardly to himself until he snapped. He opened the door dramatically and yelled "NAMI-SWAN AND SHITTY SURGEON?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!?"

Nami gave out a yell that woke everyone in the Sunny. The door was opened wide and Law was too late in closing it.

A couple of "Oi Nami are you okay!?" could be heard from downstairs.

Sanji pointed at the two with a judging look then just backed away and jumped below to everyone else. "Ii-I can't believe my eyes. Nami-swan and that shitty surgeon!? How long was I gone? How long has this been happening!?"

Everyone nodded then answered altogether. "For quite sometime already."

Since the door was open, Nami and Law who had just dressed up, heard everybody's response. "…you guys knew?" Nami asked. She was certain only Franky, Robin and Zoro knew.

"Yeah, we all did, except Sanji," Luffy said directly without a change in his innocent face.

"…you guys knew and didn't tell me!?" Sanji said in anger. He was about to kick something in a mere matter of seconds. It all depended on how they would reason out.

Usopp the well known liar decided to explain, "We didn't know how you'd react and we were just concerned."

"You were concerned for me and you didn't know how I'd react?" Sanji started off still pissed, but then saw from the corner of his eye that his lover noticed the dessert he was holding and gave out a smile and a nod. His tone and expression mellowed down. Although, that didn't mean he was okay with it. "But it's Nami-swan and that shitty surgeon! That shitty psycho that literally takes hearts! Remember he swiped our bodies!" Sanji then began to remember that moment in Punk Hazard and instantly felt better. "Although, I'm actually very thankful for that moment, Law. One of the best moments in my life." Of course heated sessions with his secret lover were actually the best moments for Sanji, but he would never admit that to everyone.

Law sighed. "Look we're not just doing it, I…love her."

Nami embraced Law and looked at everyone else. "It's true, I love him too."

The cook took out a cigarette and lit it. He then exhaled. "Fine. But you better not make her cry. She deserves the best. With that body of hers-"

Law cut in his remark. "Oh, don't I know it. Plus, as her boyfriend, I think you kind of owe me one since you were trapped in her body. Technically, you _went in her_ before me."

Sanji gave a formal handshake to the surgeon. "We're even now."

Law accepted the handshake with a smug face. He then noticed as his hand was holding Sanji's, that one particular crew member was intensely eyeing his actions. He let go immediately and looked at the person who was staring at him in foul intent, as if telepathically telling him that he has no interest on the Ero-cook. Law was actually pretty happy he dared him to kiss Nami in the first place. And the other was also thankful for Nami being a yaoi fangirl.

Things certainly changed because of that Truth and Dare game.

Because despite Nami being taken by Law, there was only one Marimo meant for the Ero-cook.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And it's done! Yehey! Sorry about if there are parts which are rushed (the canon anime stuff) or not shown (Zoro and Sanji's sexy time will be up to your fantasies, or maybe to my next fic? Who knows yohohoho)**_

 _ **Anyway, this fic was partially inspired by Friends episodes wherein they find out about Chandler and Monica. I'm a big Friends fan too if you already didn't know. I actually have one fic filled with what if's of the series. If you want, you could check it out in my profile, as well as my other fics. :D**_

 _ **Anywhoooo… so what do you guys think? You think I should write more OP fics? I have a couple of ideas in my head, but I'm still not so sure. Please tell me in the reviews part. And of course tell me what you guys think of the story. This was the first time I really tried writing a heated and detailed Rated M fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
